


Attraction

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica: 2003, Firefly
Genre: Adventure, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Attraction</p>
    </blockquote>





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Attraction

Title: Attraction

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Firefly &amp; Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: T+

Word Count: 512

Character(s): Inara Serra, Louanne ‘Kat’ Katraine

Pairing(s): Inara/Kat

Spoilers: ‘The Passage’, ‘Serenity (Part 1)’

Summary: She may be from another universe, but damn, she’s hot.

A/N: Missa requested I write Inara/Teyla (SGA). Somehow, my muse morphed that into Inara/Kat and made me write this! Thanks to LilyAyl for beta-reading.

-

The first time she walked past you on her way to the head, you felt like you’d been hit by a Raider. You knew she’s one of the people who’d made it here from the alternate universe, and you’d seen her from a distance when their ship had come in, but… damn.

Her hair’s nearly black, you notice, a bit darker than yours, and even though she has it tied back it tumbles down over her shoulders in ringlets, sort of like… nightfall on Picon. Her skin’s the colour of caramel, and though her eyes smile and invite friendship, there’s still something guarded in them. That, at least, is something familiar: the sense of someone who’s got something to hide. You know that one only too well. She’s got one hell of a figure, curves you’d love to duck down and taste, and that neck…

She half-turns away from the basin, catching your glance, and a flush of heat rises to your cheeks. Her smile turns knowing as she wipes a wet cloth over her forehead with a graceful movement.

“Hello there,” she greets you, eyes flicking to your insignia to check your rank, “Lieutenant.” Her voice is cultured, with a trace of an accent that sounds almost like she’s from Sagittaron or somewhere close to it.

You grin, a little sheepishly. “Hey. So, I saw you at the docking, but I didn’t catch your name?”

The woman holds out her hand with a friendly incline of her head, and her curls bounce slightly. “Inara Serra. I’m from a planet called Sihnon, though I wouldn’t expect that you know it here. And you are?”

You shake the offered hand, smiling, and give her the name that’s been yours since the Cylon attack. “Louanne Katraine, callsign Kat. I’m from Caprica… least I was, before the Cylons nuked it.”

“You have wings,” Inara notes, nodding in the general direction of your shoulder. “I take it you’re a pilot?”

You smirk. “Yup, cockpit-ready Viper pilot. It’s a rush. Better than sex.” You know there’s a glint in your eye as you say it, and you wonder if she’ll meet the implied challenge. Inara doesn’t disappoint you: one of her eyebrows goes up.

“Have you had sex with _everyone _in the known universe?” There’s a slight smile as she says it, knowing what you’ll say.

“Let’s just say, I’ve frakked enough people to compare.” You’re openly flirting now; it’s been a long time since there was any new blood on the _Galactica_, and Inara Serra is hot. And hey, she’s from another universe; if and when she goes home, you won’t have to deal with certain things later…

Her smile is sexy, teasing and speculative. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that, were I you.” She’s leaning toward you, now. “I’ve piloted a shuttle,” she says, “and to the best sex?” Her mouth quirks up a little more at one corner. “There’s no comparison.”

You can’t think what to say, so you reach out to her without saying anything.

_Hell, what’s the worst that can happen?_

_-fin_


End file.
